


Hands All Over

by wanderlustlights



Series: Mistletoe Kisses [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Complete, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlights/pseuds/wanderlustlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A confrontation on New Year's Eve leads to new discoveries and underlying emotions revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands All Over

"Rachel. I... I need to talk to you."

Rachel jumped, hand clutching her chest as the other nearly spilled the champagne she'd been pouring. "Kurt! God, you scared me."

"And you've been avoiding me," he accused.

"It's nothing, I swear. I've just been busy, that's all."

Kurt narrowed his eyes. "It's holiday break, Rachel. And that's not what this is and you know it. You're avoiding me because we... kissed."

Rachel sighed, taking his hand in hers and pulling him into the adjacent room. "Look, it's... this isn't what you think, alright?"

Kurt crossed his arms over his chest in annoyance. "Oh really now? Because what I think is that you actually /wanted/ me to kiss you." Rachel's look of slight guilt was enough of a tell for him that his face fell as he continued to look at her. "Did you?"

"Could we not talk about this, please?"

Kurt cornered her as she tried to escape from the room. "No. We need to. Do you have... feelings for me or something, is that what this is?"

"No! Of course not, don't be ridiculous! I mean... I know that nothing could ever happen between us so why would I ever even entertain the thought, no.

"...And besides that I... I tried that with Blaine, which I know was stupid so why would I ever even think that it would ever work with you but-"

"Rachel."

"What?" she huffed.

"Just... stop talking, for once in your life."

"O-okay," she whispered, looking up at him with wide eyes.

Kurt took her chin in his fingers, and leaned down to press his lips to hers. Rachel inhaled sharply, reveling in the feel of them being so connected, and by something so small and minimalistic as a kiss; it was amazing the effect it could actually have on a person. He held her face gently in his hand, as the other found its way down to wrap around her waist, as if of its own accord. Kurt pressed himself against her more insistently, as she backed them up the short distance to let her back lean against the wall. "Oh god... K-Kurt," she gasped. "Y-you really don't need to do this, you know."

Kurt nodded absentmindedly, mouthing gently at her collarbone, alternating between biting and sucking. "I know," he breathed. "I... I want to do this, really. Besides. I know how much you want this, too."

Rachel nodded frantically, head moving against the wall and causing her hair to show the beginnings of it becoming one big hair-sprayed mess.

And as Kurt kissed his way along her neck, Rachel could only smile, unable to believe her luck.

It wasn't even midnight yet.

Which could only mean a repeat performance was in store for them.

Amazing.

_Fin._


End file.
